


Special

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Loyalty, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I understand completely. Naturally, you are confused."Merlin's behaviour towards the King is called into question. Arthur stands up for him.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

The courtier seemed more than a little put out.

"Forgive me, my lord, but such a relationship is… unseemly."

"Ah, yes. Naturally, you are confused. Let me make it clear. Merlin is my manservant. He is also my closest friend, confidant and protector. My business is taking care of my kingdom and my people. Merlin's business is taking care of me. Any more questions?"


End file.
